Talk:Redemption
September 10th is the Official Date http://www.gamespot.com/ps2/rpg/hackguvol3/news.html?sid=6176425 There we go, got the official release. --CRtwenty 19:21, 10 August 2007 (UTC) Ok, Im gonna sound like a baka here, but is it possilbe to actually get the game on the 10th? Whenever I try to get a game on its release date (most recently Reminisce), nobody has it till 1-2 days afterward... Sabaku no Fenikkusu :You likely won't. Games only come out the official date if they're extremely popular and have many people waiting. .hack, despite what we may tell ourselves while rocking back and forth, isn't nearly that popular.--Biccy 17:55, 7 September 2007 (UTC) September release check ign's news releases and they say september as the release -schvartsvald :IGN isn't official. EmiHinata 01:30, 17 June 2007 (UTC) no place is official and sure as heck bandainamco wont announce until a week before the release -schvartsvald :Bamco told us the date for Reminisce, what, at least a month in advance? Well, there goes what you said. IGN claims that the info came from a "gamer's day" from Bamco; if that's so, there should be other sources stating this, which there isn't; that means that the information is not trustable. EmiHinata 02:41, 17 June 2007 (UTC) you know this is what everbody said for the may release but look at the results -schvartsvald :I'm not saying it's not possible, but because it's not official, we're not putting it up. End of story. EmiHinata 03:37, 17 June 2007 (UTC) people can be stubborn so i aint gonna try to convince -schvartsvald :IGN was one of the people responsible for the March 15th event... they're not exactly the most reliable source. --CRtwenty 04:04, 17 June 2007 (UTC) all dothack games have been released eight months after the japanesse so what makes this game an exception? -schvartsvald :Err... no. Outbreak and Quarantine came out 9 months after Japan. Rebirth came out 5 months after Japan. So half the games came out 8 months after their Japanese release. That really isn't "all", as you seem to think. Kulaguy 07:55, 17 June 2007 (UTC) :Until there is an official statement by NamcoBandai we aren't changing the page. End of story. We had to deal with enough bs from idiots who thought they knew the real release date for Reminisce. We aren't going to put up with that kind of crap again. --CRtwenty 05:31, 17 June 2007 (UTC) Mahoroandou I have an official release date on my reserve ticket i got from gamestop, the game is going to be released on september 10th 2007, same day as my birthday, which has me excited, though they told me it will be in their store on the 9th, my sister's birthday, so probably i'll get it then, just so you know, its released on the 10th of september this year, so save up your pennies ;P :: I know some/most of you might go against me but Gamespot(http://www.gamespot.com/ps2/rpg/hackguvol3/index.html?tag=result;title;8) confirmed that the 3rd and final installment will be released in Sept. 10, 2007. Since they were the ones who made the original date for Reminisce, I think I can trust them... --Greyrose 19:04, 4 July 2007 (UTC) Gamespot still ain't Bamco. Unless there's official word on it *Sorry if there is, since I've been busy this past week and have not caught up on .hack information recently* by Bamco themselves, it still isn't official. Gamespot has gotten dates wrong in the past before. PS: Too lazy to log in. -Gundam Fan 1:59, 6 July 2007 (UTC) Fall release date is confirmed Ign inteview confirms Fall release.--Gundam Fan 11:59, 9 June 2007 (UTC) :That's nice, but a link would be nice. ^^; http://ps2.ign.com/articles/795/795363p1.html Here you go.--Gundam Fan 19:11, 9 June 2007 (UTC) When is Fall exactly? From when to when? Sorry, cause there's no Fall in my place........--Greyrose September, October, November.--Gundam Fan 10:55, 14 June 2007 (UTC) September confirmed? Maybe? Would this be official enough? http://uk.ps2.ign.com/articles/797/797054p1.html --Gundam Fan 07:08, 16 June 2007 (UTC) :I'd say no; that's the only place we've heard it from, and they give no sources, and it's only mentioned in passing. EmiHinata 21:00, 16 June 2007 (UTC) Hey, Kula, why'd you change it away from Fall 07? Is the "US Release Date" slot only for exact dates? EmiHinata 03:16, 17 June 2007 (UTC) :Was Fall said by IGN too? Otherwise it's gonna be another "MARCH 15!!!" ordeal. Kulaguy ::No, Fall was stated by Bamco in one of their press releases... I don't have the link, but someone on GF posted it, on their official page. EmiHinata 03:38, 17 June 2007 (UTC) :::So, I checked the official site, and yeah it does say Fall 2007. I'll change it in a bit. Kulaguy 03:51, 17 June 2007 (UTC) ::::Okay. ^_^ Good. EmiHinata 03:52, 17 June 2007 (UTC) ::To me, I think they're gonna release it on November 1 probably... Cause of the fact Haseo's title "The Terror of Death" which also relates to the "all souls day", refering to the celebration of the Dead.... Of course, this is my opinion.... Greyrose 08:26, 30 June 2007 (UTC) :::What the hell happened to you not posting and just being a ghost? I liked that idiot a lot more.--Ellimist 10:49, 30 June 2007 (UTC) ::Hmph! I did say I could talk whenever I feel like it!--Greyrose 04:58, 2 July 2007 (UTC) When I preordered my game, the clerks told me it was to be released on September 11.--Shinobee :Last time I checked game store employees weren't official Bamco representatives. --CRtwenty 20:47, 3 August 2007 (UTC) ::Not to mention the fact that people have been told two different dates. It's fairly obvious why we're not going to use this information. It's probably one of them, though. - Kuukai2 23:54, 3 August 2007 (UTC) Redemption is CONFIRMED It's officially "Redemption", according to ALTIMIT CORP, which links to Bamco's privacy policy. http://www.altimitcorp.com/register.html EmiHinata 23:48, 7 May 2007 (UTC) :'bout time. Now we can put this all behind us. I'm going to go ahead and delete the Redemption section here to clear up space. It'd serve no purpose now except as fodder for "ha ha told you so" comments.--OtakuD50 23:53, 7 May 2007 (UTC) Storyline the game is out in japan, right? shouldn't we be able to scrounge up a few more details for the story and packaging? The page seems a little bland and empty. :Because most of us don't live in Japan... so we don't have the game. --CRtwenty 17:39, 11 February 2007 (UTC) US Names for GU Sorry that I'm gonna sound like a n00b, but they all start with "Re". Not like I have a problem with it!!! It's just kind of odd... ^^; Again, sorry that I sounded like a n00b.... ^^; --Wolf blood14352 22:19, 19 May 2007 (UTC) Don't feel bad. Everyone (myself included, of course) acts like a noob on a wiki at least once in their life. Now, on to in-game info. Enzeru Since the english version of the cover has been published on the back of the instruction manual of Reminisce, should the picture of the cover in Japanese be switched to the english version? --Phoenix of the Desert 12:09, 29 May 2007 (UTC) :I'd agree, but the cover on the manual isn't "complete". part of it's cut off. --Biccy 18:52, 29 May 2007 (UTC) Info For starters, can anyone confirm if the Creator's Room is a Lost Ground? And the marriage/'bond' item is the Twin Blade's Lit Honeysuckle, which comes from Reminisce. Enzeru May 24, 2007 So wait does that mean that you can only bond with one charecter or is it possible to get more then one? :Truth says it's a Lost Ground, and huh? The marriage item is a card called "Vow", I think. - Kuukai2 19:40, 6 June 2007 (UTC) :I don't really get the Trivia in the article. Can you tell me how do I get the special ending please? Thankyou.... :) Send the character of your choice the "Vow" card. -- AuraTwilight 05:36, 8 June 2007 (UTC) Just wanna know: what does the card say and is it limited? :I'm not quite sure what it says, but I'm pretty sure you can only get one per game; just save your game before sending it to see all the marriage endings. EmiHinata 07:47, 13 June 2007 (UTC) Ok thanks. I hope we get more Vow cards in //Redemption. LOL-- Greyrose Um excuse me but how can i get the marriage card/"vow" plz. i really want to know when i searced the net they said you can get it at the coronation but then what if you already have gotten past that and it was postponed in my data? can i still get it or should i repeat the game? plz. tell me i need to know ASAP plz.!!! I wanna see Bo's ending so much! -Prince Of Sorrow Zero Eh, if your refering to the card that allows you to marry people you obtain it from Aura, after you unlock all the characters, and send it to a person with Max Affection, however if you have already sent the card and gone through the event then you cannot redo it if you saved over your data. As stated above you could save before using the card and send it to multiple people, however other than that you could try code-breaker or some other device to gain multiple versions of the card. If you don't have those then try looking for the ending on you tube. If you have trouble on anything else try a .hack forum, they may be slightly more reliable on the matter... Outlaw630 December 2, 2007 C.E. Aura Maybe it would be a good idea if you add her name on the introduced characters list.....--Greyrose 05:54, 27 June 2007 (UTC) :"Introduced Characters" should correspond with "First Appearance". I don't know why Tabby is on there and can't change it, though... - Kuukai2 19:34, 27 June 2007 (UTC) English Box Art It's out, RP logo, but I can't edit the page, so can someone change it? Release date revealed. http://www.altimitcorp.com/forums.html?view=posts&post_id=163782#post_163782 The release date was revealed as September 10 here on Altimit Crop. This counts as an official source right? it is but the fools on this wiki will just say its a stupid attempt at something, altimitcorp is the one who sells .hack merchandise so i would think that thats the release date -schvartsvald :Hrm... that's more official then the other dates we've seen, since Altimit is working for Bamco. I'll talk to Kula about it. --CRtwenty 21:36, 4 August 2007 (UTC) serious? finally, cuz sense altimitcorp says to reserve it, the release date must be true (not sarcasm) -schvartsvald :Has this date also been verified on the official .hack forums? --CRtwenty 14:12, 5 August 2007 (UTC) no, not yet but it is a matter of time until they annonce it on the forum but i wouldnt keep my hopes high for the forum to announce it -schvartsvald :Alright, I'm pretty sure that 9/10 is gonna be the date now. But until we get it on an official site or from an official source we're not gonna change the wiki. --CRtwenty 18:30, 5 August 2007 (UTC) ::Alrighty, it's official... Altimit Corp is an official site; that's where we got the Redemption name from. EmiHinata 21:25, 5 August 2007 (UTC) ITT, We BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWW about Redemption! ZOMG WTF SPOILARZ *Why the hell don't Iyoten and Asta join Haseo? I mean, they help out in the fight against the Gomoras, and Bordeaux eventually joins. Heck, Negimaru and Grein shoulda joined too. *Doppelganger parties. Awesome thing to have against Cubia, but I want to have them in regular Doppelganger battles. I haven't tried fighting the Doppelganger yet so they might have it. *We only got to see Aura for 36 seconds of screentime. More to be added later. Kulaguy 13:44, 19 September 2007 (UTC) :I agree 100%. Also Taihaku and Sirius. They both even take you aside and talk to you near the end iirc, all they need to do is give their member addresses. Gabi too. I mean, c'mon. Other doppelganger encounters would be fun, but it would be hard to make it as challenging as Haseo+6lvls without becoming broken and impossible to beat. The "party factor" adds a lot of power... - Kuukai2 16:42, 19 September 2007 (UTC) ::Fucking Keywords. Why the hell can't we sort them alphabetically? I'm pissed when I search through the entire list and 10 minutes later find out I don't have that keyword. Kulaguy 03:54, 21 September 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah, if you've played the first two, it's impossibly long by now. That feature is needed. I usually run "find" on an FAQ, and use that to find it in the game, if that helps. - Kuukai2 05:30, 21 September 2007 (UTC) Yeah, I counted. --Rpg 05:39, 21 September 2007 (UTC) I can't find the game in any Orlando GameStops. Someone please help me find them?Enzeru 00:22, 13 February 2008 (UTC) Included Episode Is it really 6? And no Returner? - Kuukai2 22:06, 20 September 2007 (UTC) :Well, I don't know about the Japanese one, but the North American release only had episode 6. I don't know what will happen to RETURNER if it ever comes stateside. --Viscosity 22:24, 20 September 2007 (UTC) ::I can only see it as a Roots bonus, then, if anything. Or maybe it won't come. That's really lame though, wtf? - Kuukai2 22:32, 20 September 2007 (UTC) :::I think it is only episode 6 guys. I've played the game...but I haven't gotten the episode yet. I'll have to ask my friend about it. Ladyyunalesca54 19:39, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Doesn't the Promise Greeting Card only happen in the Japanese version? Hello everyone. I read in this article that the Promise greeting card is something that you give to someone and they have either a marriage scene or a bond scene. Uhm...all of those scenes that I've seen were in Japanese. Does it happen in the English version too? Cause if not that is a MAJOR rip...cause I wanted to see Endrance get married to Haseo in English... *cries* Ladyyunalesca54 19:37, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :Can't you people read? Of course you can. --AuraTwilight 21:32, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :YouTube is your friend. --Viscosity 23:02, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::Okay...good grief...no need to be so rude about it. Ladyyunalesca54 18:58, 27 May 2008 (UTC)